The Cullens According to Indi
by Brackenfrond
Summary: Seven demigods on the wrong side of the war travel to Forks hoping to find the scattered members of Kronos' army. What they find instead is a coven of vampires, a couple of shapeshifters, and a whole lot of trouble. Sometimes, Indi thinks that staying at camp may have been the best option. OCs, Bella bashing, slash and lots of madness.
1. Chapter 1

It was odd, Indi thought, that they were going so far away from camp. So far away – Forks, Washington. Just the seven of them – her, Calli, Luka, James, Ronan, Matt and Sarah. She thought after the war, they would stay at camp, but it seemed as though Fahra, the 'leader' of their group, had informed Luka of a plan to gather other demigods from around America. Indi felt sorry for Fahra – she'd become much less bubbly and more quiet and sad since Ethan's death. The daughter of Hecate had loved Ethan, be it as a brother or more, and Indi couldn't help but feel relieved that she still had the rest of the group she loved still here.

Currently the group were in Luka's land rover, driving down the surprisingly quiet highway. James had claimed shotgun, as well as the radio, Katy Perry blasting through the speakers which had been turned down after Sarah had nodded off against Ronan's shoulder. Currently, the bespectacled boy was staring out his window, aimlessly drawing patterns in the condensation that had formed on the glass. Matt was at the other window, his nose surprisingly in a book. It looked like Shakespeare, and Indi could only imagine he was trying to understand the school curriculum as best he could before they actually entered the classroom. He was the least prepared out of all of them because he always left everything to the last minute. She and Calli had claimed the boot seats, Calli having earphones in her ears, a vivid bright pink, probably listening to one of the Harry Potter audio books, while Indi observed the scenery.

It was very green but, despite spending lots of time in New York, Indi would be able to get used to it quickly. From the small period of time she had spent at camp, she had enjoyed spending time by the creek, sketching the trees and the Naiads that danced through them, or sometimes she would sit at the top of the hill, below where the strawberries were grown, and sketch the satyrs who played their panpipes. She loved the fact that, being a daughter of Iris, she was a pretty good artist, though she still had trouble. She could never capture Calli's face perfectly, defining her slightly upturned nose, or the reflection in Ronan's glasses, or the complete and utter devotion in Luka's eyes whenever he listened to James sing or play guitar. She wasn't perfect, but then again, who was?

Well, Indi would say 'Calli', but she had a temper hotter than Mount Etna when provoked, and mostly wore stilettos with killer heels. Those two things combined were not pretty – the last guy who had manhandled her…well, let's just say he wouldn't try touching another girl, never mind the daughter of Aphrodite. You would never have expected the quiet girl who was smiling slightly as she listened to the words being said to be so violent.

Indi couldn't help but smile slightly to herself. Despite the fact they were all of different godly parentage – Luka, Morpheus, James, Apollo, Ronan, Tyche, Matt, Nike, Sarah, Hebe, Calli, Aphrodite and herself, Iris – they were family. Luka, the friendly, always sticking up for you, dad, Calli the kick-ass, stylish mom, James the funny older brother, Ronan the clever one, Matt, the over competitive, under prepared one who continuously got on the smarter brother's nerves and Sarah, the baby of the family. Indi wasn't sure where she fit in, yet, but she was never ostracised from the rest of them, but loved equally.

They had all joined the 'wrong' side in the war – Kronos' side – because they felt it was better that way. Those who were children of minor gods had no cabins, no way to be proud of their heritage, and then there was the issue when Calli was outed by one of her cabin members and was practically non-existent, and then James, to show his support, had outed himself as bi. Easy to say this was not taken well, so when Luka and Indi had left under the cover of night, the two had come with them. They had met Ronan, Sarah and Matt when they had joined Kronos, but the four had always been closer to each other.

This was shown when James, being much smaller than Luka, had practically tackled the older boy, smashing their lips together after the battle of the Labyrinth, which they had thought the father of their little family had been lost in.

Then Fahra and Ethan had grown close to them and hoped they would be alive and well after the Titan war – safe, at last, from death and discrimination.

And then Ethan had died and here they were.

Unfortunately, they were starting a few months into the school year, as Fahra hadn't quite decided what she wanted to do - stay at camp, or go off and find the scattered remnants of the demigods who had been part of Kronos' army. They had promised they would follow her; despite the fact she was young, she knew a lot more of the real world than they did. Her eyes showed that much. The way she hadn't visibly broken down in front of them confirmed it.

So they were currently starting a brand new life in Forks, Washington, which Indi wasn't too happy about. Mainly because it was so gloomy looking, with grey skies, and Indi was a lover of bright colours. She wondered if anyone else there would share that love, before shaking it off. She would make friends, Luka had assured her, because she was talkative and relatively easy to get along with. To be honest, Indi wasn't sure if she wanted to make friends. No one there would have lost friends who were almost family to them, or fought in wars which left them with scars much worse than those which were visible.

The car pulled to a stop in front of a rather large house, with two stories. Indi still wondered where the money to buy it had come from, but probably Chiron had known of Fahra's plans and convinced the gods to invest in it. They were lucky that Luka had turned eighteen last month, otherwise they would need adult supervision, meaning a satyr, and Ronan, for some absurd reason, didn't like them. At all.

The CD stopped playing and the engine was cut off, Sarah still fast asleep. Ronan nudged her and a garbled protest came out of her mouth as her blue-green eyes flickered open slowly.

"You can sleep when we get in." Ronan's voice had a slightly foreign accent – something European, probably Spanish, from the years he spent there when he was younger. Sarah mumbled something which sounded like an agreement, before unbuckling her seatbelt and sliding out of the open, right side door, which Matt had already gotten out of, his red hair being ruffled by the slight breeze. The book he was reading was closed, clasped in his right hand that was hanging loosely by his side. Luka was talking to a man at the gates of the house, looking troubled. Indi had managed to get out of the boot, Calli struggling with the ankle boots she was wearing, the heel getting caught as she attempted to get out. Instead of helping her, Indi walked over to Luka, looking at them curiously.

"What is it?" She ignored the look she was garnering from the man – her pink highlighted, blonde hair probably distinctly different from what people in the area were used to – and kept her eyes concentrated on the rather anxious looking brunette.

"Indi, this is Charlie Swan, chief of police…there have been murders going on nearby." Luka's soft brown eyes flickered momentarily to Sarah, who was leaning against Ronan sleepily looking at the house. She was fifteen, the youngest of the group, and the one who Luka was the most over-protective of, Indi in close second. It was obvious Luka didn't want her to find out about these murders, wanting her to think that the worst was over. "You need to stay safe, ok?"

"Gotcha, Luka." Indi gave a jaunty salute, before turning to the officer, who was no longer staring at her. She held out her hand. "Indi Vermillon." He took the hand and shook it.

"Charlie Swan, but Luka here has told you that." Charlie observed her. "Say, how old are you?"

"Seventeen." She replied. "Why?"

"You'll be in my daughter's grade at school, then." He gave as an answer. "Isabelle, or Bella, Swan. I'll tell her to keep an eye out for you – you are easy to recognise." His eyes flickered back to her pink streaked hair and Indi resisted the urge to glare at him. Despite the fact her fringe covered her eyes, as she hadn't bothered cutting it yet, she had the strangest feeling it wouldn't make a great start to her life. "Any others who will be in her grade?"

"Um…Calli, James, Ronan and Matt." It surprised Indi that there would be two years in between Sarah and her – she thought it would only be one, but she had only turned fifteen a month after the final battle. "Sarah will be a freshman…oh, wait." She turned to Luka. "You'll be in our grade, won't you?"

"Yes. I turned eighteen last month." He clarified to Charlie, who was looking confused. "We're moving from New York – bad experiences. We wanted to clear the air, you know? Forget it all." Indi knew they wouldn't be able to forget it all. It seemed to pacify Charlie though, who merely smiled sympathetically and nodded slightly.

"Well, welcome to Forks. Hope you enjoy yourselves."

Indi hoped they would.

XoooX

It was odd having some sort of normalcy in her life, especially after spending most of it fighting monsters. At this school, it appeared as though the only monsters were the bitchy students. It was at lunch when Calli completely lost it and started their first rivalry. Joy.

To be honest, it was that Bella girl's fault, Indi thought, that Calli even kicked off, even if she was the police chief's daughter and dating one of the Cullen's.

Their group of seven, Sarah having joined them, took up a table in the canteen. Fortunately, Indi had all her lessons with at least one of those in her grade. She wondered how Sarah had fared, but she was babbling happily about lessons and how nice everyone in her classes was. That eased Indi's anxiety a bit.

It was a while into lunch when Indi could just feel someone staring into the back of her head. It seemed as though everyone else there had the same feeling, especially Ronan who was facing her. His dark green eyes were focused just over her shoulder, and Indi turned to find the small group at the other table were staring at their table, like they were the most interesting things they had ever seen.

They were the most beautiful beings that Indi had ever seen – well, apart from the dark haired, pale, brown eyes girl who sat with them. They had angelic features, features that Indi would have loved to capture in a drawing. They looked like children of Aphrodite – they were perfect…almost too perfect.

Indi's instincts screamed monsters, but they didn't seem to look at them maliciously or dangerously, and she was sure that by now she would be able to see them for what they really were. But, no, they appeared merely curious, and not intent on killing them, which was a nice change, to be honest. Weird, but a nice kind of weird. With this happy thought in mind, Indi took in the appearance of the possibly-but-probably-not angels that were sitting at the table.

The most beautiful had to be the blonde girl, and she was the most angelic looking. Her hair spilled down her back, cascading like a waterfall, with an incredibly beautiful figure, even while sitting down. It made Indi suck in a breath, all too aware of the fact that she was nowhere near as skinny as her, and could never pull off the outfit she was wearing. The girl looked like a supermodel, almost rivalling Calli in beauty, possibly beating the daughter of Aphrodite, which was a new experience for Indi, and something she thought she'd never think.

Then there was the boy sitting next to her, who was muscular with dark hair – dark brown or black, Indi couldn't tell from this distance. It was curly, giving him a slightly childish look. She could almost picture him smiling, with dimples, and mentally laughed at the idea of it. He was tall, the tallest of all of those sitting at the table, and he looked intimidating, but Indi had learned to never judge a book by its cover. He was probably like a giant, cuddly teddy bear.

The next boy was blonde, like the girl, and smaller than her, but Indi expected that – the girl was tall, very tall. He was littered with scars over his skin, some on his arms, some on his face, but he still looked angelic. He'd been in battle, she realised with a start, like her, yet he had obviously never lost one, as he was still alive and didn't look as though he had been grievously injured. After all, he was in high school, and not in a special school or anything. Maybe she would be able to relate to him? After all, it seemed as though they had been through similar situations.

The girl sitting next to him was tiny. She looked like a small child, pixie-like almost, with a thin frame and small features. A figure that Calli would describe as 'petite', Indi thought. Her hair was cut short, like Calli's, but where Calli's was straight and neatly styled, hers was sticking out in every direction. It suited her, though, and gave her a definitely obvious pixie look. She had caught Indi's eye and smiled at her, which she returned with a sheepish grin and a slight wave, before her gaze turned to the final member of the group.

He was incredibly beautiful, Indi had to admit, with bronze coloured hair and well defined features. A child of Aphrodite, she thought, but disregarded it. For some reason, she highly doubted he was a son of the goddess, or even a demigod. Something told her otherwise. He looked like one of Michael Angelo's statues. The girl with brown hair was sat almost on him, but was still looking in their direction.

There was one thing in common with all of the angels, as Indi dubbed them, aside from their unnatural beauty. It was their eyes, all amber in colour. They were devastatingly beautiful, the eyes, all mysterious and Indi wanted to sketch them, the colour, because they were so unique and so amazingly gorgeous. Her fingers twitched, and she clenched her hands into fists, because she was _not_ going to delve into her bag and start drawing the angels, because that would make her look like a complete and utter freak, if her hair didn't make her one already.

The bronze haired boy's eyes twinkled in amusement, as though he had heard her thoughts. Indi scowled slightly at him, which he returned with a charming, blindingly white grin.

Yeah, he wasn't going to win her over that easily.

"D'you think…?" James whispered from next to her and Indi shrugged a shoulder in response. To be honest, she didn't know what to make of the group. Especially the boy who had obviously been silently laughing at her. Was she really that weird looking? A muffled laugh came over from the table, and she shot a glare at the boy, who had a hand over his mouth. The girl next to him looked annoyed, her eyes scanning the entirety of the table.

"That girl looks ready to kill something." Ronan stated idly, leaning forward, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Good thing we have Calli and her pinpoint heels."

"They aren't pinpoint at the moment." The daughter of Aphrodite responded, sticking one of her legs out in front of her to show off her wedges. "But don't doubt my strength, mon amie. If she tries to kill you, I can pack one hell of a punch." She winked at Ronan, who rolled his eyes, before her gaze returned to the table. Her eyes caught the bronze haired boy who had been laughing at Indi, and Calli flashed him a brilliant smile and waggled her fingers in a 'hello' gesture. This seemed to irk the brunette, who muttered something to the boy, before standing up and stalking over to the table.

"What is her problem?" James muttered to Indi, who replied, once again, with a shrug, as the girl loomed over Calli. The girl gave her a pleasant smile.

"Hello there – I'm Callista Beaux, call me Calli." Indi caught the lips of the blonde girl twitching ever so slightly, as though she had heard Calli's greeting.

"Will you _stop_ flirting with my boyfriend?" Luka choked on his water, coughing as Matt began to pat him on the back as he gasped for air. "What?"

"Honey, don't worry about your boy-toy. I'm not interested in him." Calli waved a manicured hand, with red talons glinting in the electric lighting. The girl looked confused and taken aback.

"Why not? Edward's perfect – beautiful, attractive, with gorgeous eyes, stylish –"

"Male." Calli responded. "Very, very male. I don't swing that way, sweetheart." Sarah hid a giggle behind her hand and Indi rolled her eyes at the girl's wide eyed look, as though she couldn't believe that someone could not be attracted to the bronze haired guy – Edward, she guessed.

"Well…leave Alice and Rosalie alone, then!" The girl said and Calli rolled her eyes.

"Honey, why do you think I would go after them?" Calli quirked one perfectly shaped eyebrow, a fete that never failed to amaze Indi. The girl spluttered.

"I…you…look at what you're wearing!" As though that was an indication of whether someone was going to flirt with anything that moved. The big boy let out a snort and the blonde girl – either Rosalie or Alice – elbowed him slightly, though her lips were quirked in amusement. Calli calmly looked down at herself.

"I believe it is called a dress." She responded coolly, and it looked as though Edward, this girl's boyfriend, was trying very hard not to laugh aloud at that. "It's a floral pattern, with a brown woven belt and comes just above my knees. I'm wearing platform sandals, brown, to match. What, exactly, does that tell you?"

"You are looking for attention." The girl responded. Indi assumed she was jealous – she would bet her sketchbook that this girl wouldn't be able to pull off the outfit Calli was wearing. She didn't have her figure, nor the natural height Calli had. "I bet the first person who shows some form of interest in you will end up getting jumped by you."

"What are you implying?" Calli responded, her voice sweet and practically oozing with danger. Matt let out a small 'ooooh', leaning forward in slight anticipation. It appeared as though he was itching to see a good fight. Indi rolled her eyes. Boys, sometimes. Luka stiffened, muscles tensed, ready to physically restrain Calli if he had to. Indi wouldn't be too surprised if that would be what happened. Calli's temper was something no one wanted to deal with.

"I am implying that you are a desperate bitch." It happened in a flash. Calli had leaped to her feet, nearly barrelling herself into the girl, but Luka had wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her back as she spat at the girl, reminiscent of an angry cat.

"Let me at her, I'll show her 'desperate bitch'!" She screeched as the pale girl backed away, eyes wide with shock. Then the French started. "Tu est un cochon!" Indi had no idea what Calli said, but expected that she was insulting the girl…probably something to do with a pig. The other people had moved from the table and James was helping Luka hold Calli back, who was now attempting to kick at the older boy's shins in her anger. "Permettez-moi de lui! Je vais te tuer!"

"Not with witnesses, Calli." Luka said, trying to sound calm amidst the thrashing girl in his arms. He shot the arrivals a pleading look and the bronze haired boy, Edward, nodded, before taking the girl's arm and leading her away. She kept turning her head to stare at Calli, who was still yelling at her.

"Calli, calm the hell down!" Surprisingly, Ronan yelled. It seemed to snap the girl out of it as she blinked, her struggles ceasing. She looked up at the small audience she had gained and gave a sheepish smile.

"Um…oops?"

"Yes, oops. Sit down." Calli did so, running a hand through her hair sheepishly. Luka sighed, before turning to the rest of the angels. They still looked like angels. "Sorry about that."

"We heard her." The blonde girl said. "It was out of line, that." She held her hand out to Luka, who took it. "Rosalie Hale."

"Luka Dreamer." He replied, giving a friendly smile, though retracted his hand rather quickly. Indi, who had spent years around Luka, could tell that something had gotten him confused, though it didn't show clearly on his face. "This is Callista Beaux."

"We heard." The smallest girl piped up. She was smiling. "I'm Alice Cullen. I like your dress."

"Thank you." Calli gave her a wary smile, but saw that Alice was genuine, at the smile became more open. "I like your outfit." Alice's smile grew bigger.

"Calli normally doesn't get all worked up like that." Sarah piped up. Her blonde hair was pulled into a sideways braid, tied at the bottom with a soft blue ribbon. It made her look much younger than she was, but Sarah always had a look of innocence about her. Indi figured it was a child of Hebe trait. "I'm Sarah Young – this is Ronan Spire, Matthew Hawes, James Summester and Indi Vermillon."

"Jasper Hale." The blonde boy inclined his head.

"Emmet Cullen." The boy with the dark hair grinned. "That girl was Bella Swan."

"That was Bella?" Indi's eyes found the doorway she had been led out of. Edward was standing there, leaning against the frame languidly. Indi averted her gaze. "I thought she'd be nicer than that."

"Well…" Jasper shrugged a shoulder, but smiled slightly. "I suppose we'll share some classes."

"Oh, yeah." Ronan perked up slightly at that. "We should head off, shouldn't we?"

"Yes." Luka placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll talk to you later?"

"Sure!" Alice chimed, grinning. "I need to talk fashion with Callista some time!"

"It's just Calli, Alice." The darker girl smiled, getting to her feet. "Tarra."

"Bye!" Alice was waving enthusiastically as the group left through the other door. When she was sure they were out of earshot, Indi confronted Luka.

"What's up?" Luka raised an eyebrow and Indi stomped her foot in frustration. "You looked funny when you shook Rosalie's hand."

"It was probably just me…" He ran a hand down his face, as though contemplating his next words.

"Go on…"

"It was freezing."

XoooX

"There was something off with those kids." Emmet looked at Rosalie, who had a slight frown on her face as she contemplated the group they had met in the cafeteria. "They smelt…different."

"Their blood was different to what normal blood smells like." Alice chimed in. "Edward, do you have any ideas?"

"I'm not…I'm not sure." Edward frowned slightly, brow furrowing. He couldn't get the girl, the one with the blonde hair and pink streaks, out of his head. She was amusing, her thoughts especially, though they scared him slightly. "The girl's thoughts – the one with pink in her hair-"

"Indi Vermillon." Jasper said, quite suddenly. "That's her name."

"Fine, Indi. Her thoughts were…interesting, to say the least." He bit his lower lip, almost in thought. 'Monsters', she'd thought, but then had dismissed it easily. Why? Did she know about vampires? If so, why did she not know that they were them?

Or was there something more to this girl than what met the eye?

"Guys, I think…I think we might have a problem on our hands."

XoOoX

…I don't even know.

I'm not even a huge fan of Twilight, but I'm not one of those people who complain about it continuously. I respect the idea, and most of the characters have potential. I sit on the fence.

I think I was reading a Bella bashing fic and this came to mind and, suddenly, I couldn't stop writing it.

There will be future slash and non-canon couples – hopefully, the characters will be well written and more developed and such. Sorry if any are too OOC – I don't actually have the books, I borrowed them from a friend, and haven't seen the movies in forever.

The characters here which are OCs will appear in my 'Kronos' Army' story, so here's a taste of them for you ;)

Read, review and all that jazz! ~ Jazz xx


	2. Chapter 2

Indi was sure that her wince was very obvious when her English teacher introduced her as 'Ingrid Vermillon'. She hated her forename with a passion, so she introduced herself as Indi. Of course, on pieces of work and official documents she was Ingrid, but never with other people. Sarah was the first person to call her Ingrid, and if she wasn't so innocent looking, Indi was sure that she probably would have yelled at her, instead of politely asking her to call her Indi. To be honest, she wasn't sure where she got the nickname from, but it stuck.

It was better than Ingrid, anyway.

Her eyes scanned the room, before immediately landing on the only free seat which just happened to be next to that Edward. He was looking non-interested, but Indi picked out the way his nostrils flared slightly, like an animal scenting the air for prey. It sent a shudder down her spine and she hesitated, before willing her legs to move her to the seat next to the Cullen and getting out her equipment for her question.

Indi still wondered why she decided on English Literature as one of her subjects – she thought Luka mentioning something about it being a useful subject, so she decided on it without paying attention to the 'reading' part of the course. Her dyslexia was going to give her hell in the subject, but maybe she'd be able to pull through. Indi would probably have to try and at least get on Edward's good side, so he could help translate the jumble of letters on the question sheet they were handed out. Fortunately, they weren't answering them just yet, so she'd have time, while their teacher was handing them out, to actually make herself known to him. If the incident in the cafeteria hadn't already, which would be a shell shocker.

"Hey, I'm –"

"Indi Vermillon." Edward flashed one of his brilliant, white smiles, and she was reminded of the fact that she wasn't too keen on the guy because he reminded her of many of the Aphrodite cabin – cocky, self-absorbed and downright gorgeous. Well, to be honest, she was only sure on one of those aspects, which was, unfortunately, the last one. She was a disgrace to all of those strong, independent women. She met his eyes and saw they were dancing with a humorous light, though he didn't make it well known by smirking. "I'm –"

"Edward Cullen." Indi gave a bright smile of her own. "I talked to your family after what I now dub 'The Incident'."

"Ah, the…row with Bella." Indi couldn't contain her snort of amusement.

"I'd call it more of a verbal assault, soon to be physical if you hadn't gotten her away and Luka hadn't restrained Calli. Thanks for that, by the way. I'd rather not have to bail Calli out of jail." Edward gave a lopsided smile, before returning his attention to the front. Indi bit her lip, before following suit. It seemed like he didn't hate her, which was good. Indi was scared she would just be one of those anti-social freaks who sat in the corner with their dark hair and dark clothes and depressing music.

Now she was being an annoying, judge-y person. Good going.

From the way Edward's lips kept twitching upwards, he was having some amusing thoughts, or at least pleasant ones. She had long ago pushed the idea of him being able to read her mind out of her head, because that was ridiculous. Even Fahra couldn't do that, and she was magic.

His brows had furrowed, which didn't help Indi disregard that he could read her mind.

Ok, let's build up theories, Indi. Demigod? No. Didn't make sense, what so ever, because as far as she knew, no demigods could read minds, no matter how powerful they were. She strained her mind for a god who dealt with the mind, but she drew a blank. So the boy wasn't a demigod.

Monster? She noted how his shoulders stiffened slightly at that, but also crossed that off her list. No matter how good they were at hiding, it didn't make sense for them to remain hidden for so long – why not attack them in the cafeteria, or right now, while they had the opportunity? Not all monsters were incredibly intelligent. Besides, he didn't give off that vibe…none of them did, really.

Well, now she was back to square one.

One thing Indi hated was not knowing things, being kept in the dark. She liked the feeling of power knowledge gave her, of understanding something. The Cullens were something new, a conundrum. It made her head spin and her palms sweat and she hated it. She hated how fucking confusing they were.

The stupid smirk was on Edward's face again. The jerk. It grew bigger.

He could definitely read her mind. His smirk didn't diminish – it was as though he _wanted_ her to know, to figure out what he was.

Well then, Edward Cullen, challenge accepted.

XoooX

To say she was not looking forward to gym was an understatement. Indi despised the subject with a passion, loathed it. Even though it was required to be relatively alright at sports to survive in the demigod world, with quick reflexes which came with having ADHD, it didn't mean Indi liked it.

Calli was the complete opposite and Indi despised her for it. She could make her gym kit look fashionable, with her long, tanned legs and lithe figure, Calli could have gone onto a runway in the t-shirt and shorts and no one would have batted an eyelid. The boys shared gym class with them, so the two discussed their findings with Ronan, Matt, Luka and James.

"I know what you mean about cold skin, Luka." Ronan started off, pushing his glasses up his nose. "The smallest one, Alice, shook my hand and I swear I nearly flinched. It was freezing."

"I was sat next to Emmet in maths." Matt piped up, red hair in a disarray, as it always was when he got worked up about something. His grey eyes were sparkling with excitement. "I swear his pencil kept breaking and his nostrils flared – like this." He gave a demonstration.

"The same happened here with Edward." Indi added. "And…this is going to sound insane, but I swear to the gods that he could read my mind."

"No monster can read your mind, Indi." Luka said. "Nor demigod – it seems impossible."

"That's what I thought, but what…what if they aren't demigods or monsters? Or at least, not that we know of." Indi started. "He kept tensing whenever I mentioned 'monster' in my thoughts."

"Something that mortals consider monsters then." James said, before snorting. "Well that certainly narrows down our options."

"Oh, shut up, James." Calli swatted his arm. "They don't think everything is bad, and at least we can cross Greek monsters off our list."

"We could always get ideas from Greek monsters, though." Luka said. "Possibly they're a breed of them – any ideas? What Greek monsters have their qualities?"

Indi wracked her brains – ice cold, mind reading powers, strength, pale skin, unnaturally beautiful…her eyes widened.

"I kept thinking…"

"Empousai?" Ronan asked and she nodded. Five sets of eyes flickered to where the Cullens were standing. Their curious gazes were met with five amber ones, not betraying anything, though Indi imagined their thoughts to be something along the lines of 'oh shit, they've figured us out'.

She couldn't be blamed if she held her head a little higher and directed a particularly smug look at Edward Cullen, who had one arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders. Calli was deliberately avoiding looking at who she called a 'pathetic mortal' and, to be honest, Indi couldn't blame her.

"But empousai are female…" Matt, as always, was slow to grasp the situation.

"Matthew, what monsters are based off empousai?" Ronan spoke to him as though he were a five year old, or exceptionally idiotic.

"Vampires, but I don't see wha – oh. _Oh_." Something had clicked inside his head and James threw his arms up in triumph.

"And I thought blondes were supposed to be the dumb ones!"

"Don't let Rosalie or Jasper hear that." Calli teased lightly. "They might 'vant to suck your blad'."

"That was a terrible Transylvanian accent."

"I thought it was pretty good." Calli raised a hand to her chest, a mock wounded expression on her face as James laughed at her, Ronan patting her shoulder in pretend consolation. Indi allowed her gaze to flutter over to the Cullens again. Their eyes had drifted away, their postures much more relaxed as they talked amongst each other. Her gaze caught Jasper's, who hesitated, before giving her a closed mouth, hesitant smile, which she returned, except it was a lot more brighter and genuine. His smile became slightly less hesitant, before he was pulled back into the conversation by a bubbly Alice. "Hey, Indi?"

Indi blinked, before focusing on Calli, who grinned at her. "Taken an interest to one of the Cullens, eh?"

"No." Indi said dryly. "I just caught Jasper's eye." Calli nodded.

"He's with Alice anyway – I can sense the sexual tension between the two." At that, Matt covered his ears with both hands and started reciting the Greek alphabet at the top of his lungs, drawing a lot of attention their way. Calli wasn't fazed and kept on talking. "Rosalie and Emmet are a thing, but the mortal-"Her voice turned into a snarl. "-doesn't feel a thing towards Edward, apart from lust, whereas he cares for her, though his love is more brotherly than anything."

Indi loved the fact Calli was an expert at reading into relationships. Probably a daughter of Aphrodite thing.

"-kappa, lambda, mu –"

"Matt, we're done. You can shut up now." The son of Nike hesitantly removed his hands from his ears, before deducing that Indi was telling the truth and letting his hands rest by his sides. Her eyes flickered back to the Cullens and saw Edward's lips twitch. She wondered what he had found funny.

They were doing track, which, much to Calli's delight, had Bella worrying. Indi wasn't thrilled, but she'd run a lot, so she assumed it was much better than, say, gymnastics, which Calli would have aced easily. Matt was getting pumped, being the competitive person he was.

Thing was, whenever Matt won anything, he would gloat for ages, but when he lost, well…it wasn't pretty. To be honest, Indi wasn't sure what she preferred.

She was also wondering about how the hell the Cullens covered up their super speed, as she assumed that the part of vampire lore that included 'superhuman abilities' included that, though she thought that they could probably control when they used it. After all, they walked like normal people – apart from the annoying gracefulness they did it with.

The lesson flew by, with Calli just losing out to Alice and Rosalie. Indi suspected that the Cullen boys let Matt win, and he was currently being insufferably smug, even Ronan not being able to get him to shut up. Calli also looked very pleased that Bella kept tripping over her own feet, which Indi did find a bit harsh, but still. It was Calli, she wasn't about to reprimand her. She was scary when she wanted to be.

"Indi." Indi started and turned around to face Edward, who was smirking.

"Holy – give me heart failure, why don't you?" She raised a hand to her heart. Edward laughed.

"My, do I really look that good?"

"Yeah, you're Adonis-like looks can launch a thousand ships." Indi mock swooned. "Oh, Mr Cullen!"

"I believe it was 'oh, Mr Darcy'." Edward's lips were twitching, though, so Indi counted it as a win.

"So you do know ridiculous stuff." Indi commented. "I thought you'd be all into dark, drab places, old castles, coffins, bats and the type of blood people have. Being all vampy and all." She made a hissing sound and Edward looked slightly startled.

"You're taking this whole situation very…"

"Well? Yeah, let's go with well." Indi chimed, patting his arm in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "Now you've got to figure out what I am, and then we're even. I think."

"I don't even get a hint, do I?"

"You can read minds. That's hint enough." Indi winked and blew him a kiss as she was dragged away by Calli. "Good luck!"

And if Bella was giving her the look of death the rest of the day, well, that was no loss.

XoOoX

This was laying around so I finished it off quickly.

Yeah, I'm gonna shove tons of references to different fandoms in here because I can. Not sure when, but yeah. It will happen.

Also, school. Essays. Evil stuff. Also, I'm planning on rewriting some older stuff, so, yeah.

Need House of Hades *cries* I have no moneyyyyyyyy. My friend's stolen MoA, and I want to reread it because Leo epicness.

Read, review and all that jazz! ~Jazz xx


End file.
